My Valentine
by Vel and Nightshadow
Summary: It's Valetine's Day and Kai need some love and Tyson need some rescueing and Fans need to control their need for Yaoi! R


My Valentine~  
  
__Tyka_  
  
Today is a wonderful occasion but...  
  
The BladeBreakers, especially Tyson is being attack by big boobie women!!!  
  
'Tyson-kun will be my Valentine????' one asked and the other one butts in, 'No be mine!!' 'Hey! I was here first!!!' 'Tyson-kun, Have a date with me!!!!!' 'Tyson-kun, we are meant to be!!!' 'Marry me Tyson-kun!!!' 'Make love to me Tyson-kun~!'  
  
This was not a happy day...  
  
'Iiieeee!!!! This can not be happening!' Tyson thought in fear (of the fans or you could say his life).  
  
'I got to do something!! But what???' he looked at his sides and saw a fence, he could jump there, thanks to Gramps of course.  
  
He saw a girl in the crow with a flag and he stole it or for the girl it meant her heart and she fainted, Tyson was having the weirdest day of his life really this is no joke.  
  
'Ok Tyson, concentrate...' 1...2...3!!  
  
He jumped and made it but what a surprise someone caught him...  
  
And it... was.... Kai Hiwatari.  
  
'Kai?! What are you doing here??' Tyson suddenly exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks as Kai was carrying him bridal style.  
  
Kai had a small blush but said in his monotone voice, 'What do you mean? And why are you jumping over the fence?' Kai was actually blushing and amused but happy at this, I mean! Tyson is...  
  
His...  
  
Crush!  
  
Surprised????  
  
And he gets to hold him like this?  
  
'Ummm... I'm being attack and asked to be married by Fans??' Was the reply of the boy.  
  
And Kai? He just sweatdropped and gave him a sigh.  
  
'Kai? Can you let me down already?' Tyson blushed even more at this and so does Kai.  
  
And finally the moment ends it was replace by silence as they walk to the park.  
  
And of course Tyson broke the almost undying silence, 'Sooo... Kai, How was your day?' Tyson asked with his mind going to another place in the sky, 'Nothing, I just stroll around when I'm bored...' turning his head on the opposite side, 'What about yours?'  
  
"Oh nothing special, except being asked to a date, marriage, kiss and sex?' Tyson's cheeks were burning red and Kai's jaw was halfway to or down the floor.  
  
'What?!' just as Tyson was about to reply, suddenly he slipped on his hand and landed on Kai's lap.  
  
'Kai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it-' and before Tyson could finish his sentence, Kai lifted his chin and in one swift motion he kissed Tyson.  
  
'Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening to me!!!' Tyson thought with happiness as Kai broke the kiss, he was panting hard and apologetically said with panic written all over his face, 'Tyson I'm sorry I couldn't help it sor-' Tyson interrupted him, 'Oh no, you are so going to finish what you have started is that clear?' before Kai could answer Tyson pressed his lips against Kai.  
  
And all Kai could do was kiss back in appreciation and then Kai broke the kiss all of the sudden.  
  
'Kai?' Tyson asked, concerned if he did something wrong but Kai just looked at him in a loving way and told him...  
  
'You know I always hated Valentine's Day but you have done something to make me like it...' Tyson raised his eyebrows in confusion, 'Tyson...' Kai started, 'I. Love. You.' and all Tyson did was cry in happiness and joy and Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai and confessed from the bottom of his heart, 'I love you too Kai...'  
  
And they just relaxed not knowing that Yaoi Fans are picturing them...  
  
'Hey Seki?' Rue spoke, 'Ya?' Rue grinned at her, 'You know I think this would be great to sell you know, our co-fans would love to buy them!' Seki grinned, 'Hey El Watcha' think?' El turned to them with a big mischievous grin, 'It's Perfect.'  
  
THE~End  
  
The Side Fic: The guy was running with nothing on and it's up to the heroes to save the poor children being corrupted!  
  
'Stop right there you uncivilized barbaric-man!' J said as she pulled a net and cast it on him.  
  
'Hey Mae help me will you?' Mae threw it and caught him, 'Ari, Contact the HQ we caught him.' As Ari contacted they were called to go and they brought him to the HQ.  
  
'Well done girls!' Mr. Wow said with smile, 'Now let's enjoy some Kit Kat while they feed him to the cute little kitties in the zoo!'  
  
'Ok! Let's eat!'  
  
The End  
  
Please R&R then Side Fic!!!! And thank you for reading!  
  
Love! Melo and Ili 


End file.
